


A marry Sabriel Christmas

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam and Gabe are celebrating their first christmas together but Sam is worried about what his brother will think so when Gabriel kisses him under the misteltoe at the party Sam reacts the wrong way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A marry Sabriel Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Gabe are celebrating their first christmas together but Sam is worried about what his brother will think so when Gabriel kisses him under the misteltoe at the party Sam reacts the wrong way.

Sam was really nervous about the Christmas party his brother held every year cause this year he was bringing a guest…Gabriel. Sam had been dating Gabriel for close to a year now so their relationship was becoming quite serious however the fact that he was the trickster/archangel who had at one point killed Dean multiple times to prove a point often made meetings with him a little awkward. Sam had been avoiding telling Dean that he was dating Gabriel but had hoped to tell him at the Christmas party after 6 or 7 eggnog that is. The party was amazing as usual but Sam was still awkwardly trying to figure out how to tell his brother that not only was he dating a guy but also that guy was Gabriel until Gabe came up beside him. 

“Have you told him yet?” Gabriel asked startling Sam a little who had been watching Dean’s antics. 

“Uh…no, no I haven’t…yet” Sam stammered nervously 

“Come on Sam, tell him…I want to be able to show you affection in public not just when it’s convenient” Gabriel complained sounding serious for the first time in a long time. 

“I will, I’m just working up to it” Sam assured Gabriel with a smile though Gabe was unconvinced. 

The night wore on till it was almost 2AM and Sam still hadn’t told Dean about Gabriel yet, which was starting to aggravate Gabriel something fierce. Finally Gabriel decided to take matters into his own hands especially when the perfect opportunity presented itself with Sam standing under mistletoe. Gabriel walked right up to Sam who smiled as he approached but he was swiftly taken off guard when Gabe set his eggnog down and grabbed either side of Sam’s face to pull him into a kiss in front of everyone. The room fell completely silent while Sam could practically feel Dean’s rage building in the distance. 

“What the hell!” Dean finally blurted in a drunken slur causing Sam to push Gabriel away. 

“Gabriel? What was that?” Sam asked with a slightly aggravated tone but he instantly regretted what he said cause the look on Gabriel’s face practically broke his heart. 

“Get your hands off of my little brother!” Dean slurred again as he pressed forward through the crowd while Sam said nothing. 

“Don’t worry I was just leaving” Gabriel stated in a quiet voice before snapping his fingers and disappearing. 

“Gabriel, wait!” Sam called out but it was too late he was gone leave Sam feeling like an idiot with a heavy heart for having acted so stupidly. 

“Man that guys got some nerve…huh Sammy?” Dean slurred patting his little brother on the shoulder. 

“No Dean…I’m the one with the nerve cause I just broke the heart of the man I love” Sam finally admitted earning him an instant disapproving look from everyone in the room but especially from Dean however he didn’t pay attention cause Sam was already grabbing his coat to head out the door. 

(~)

Gabriel sat at the bar counter of his favorite watering hole where he used to hang out with Sam on Friday nights drowning his sorrows in the whisky when the bell rang behind him. Gabriel didn’t look simply downed his 4th shot of whisky then flagged the bar tender for another that’s when Sam sat on the stool next to him asking for a whisky shot before turning to Gabriel. 

“Gabe…let me explain” Sam pleaded in a whispered voice

“What’s there to explain Sam? You made it perfectly clear that you don’t really love me!” Gabriel suddenly snapped 

“That’s not true” Sam protested 

“Oh really! Well then I must have miss read that little scene back at the party then!” Gabriel retorted sarcastically downing his 5th shot. 

“What was I supposed to do? You kissed me in front of everyone!” Sam barked trying to turn the blame even though he already knew whose fault this all was. 

“Maybe kiss me back or stand up to your brother!” Gabriel suggested angrily 

“I could have but you could have simply given me a hug, a kiss was a little bold” Sam retorted 

“Sam! It shouldn’t matter! If you really loved me, it shouldn’t matter!” Gabriel barked back as tears suddenly filled his hazel eyes and with a heavy swallow Gabriel averted his gaze from Sam back to the bar counter. 

“Your right it shouldn’t but it did” Sam stated in a quiet calmer tone

“Then I guess I have my answer” Gabriel whispered returning to the 6th shot that had been placed in front of him with his voice cracking slightly. 

“But now it doesn’t and I don’t care who knows anymore” Sam finally responded placing his hand on Gabriel’s chin to gently make him look at him only to surprise Gabriel with a kiss. In the middle of the bar Sam deeply kissed Gabriel who pressed back and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck as tears fell down his cheeks until Sam pulled from the kiss to tap their foreheads gently together. 

“I love you Gabriel, marry Christmas” Sam whispered nuzzling his hairline then planting a kiss on Gabe’s forehead. 

“I love you too Sammy, this is the best gift I could have gotten” Gabriel responded with a smile on his face


End file.
